Time Keeper
by Scarletbutterfly6110
Summary: Elizabeth knew what love is. Only thing is, if she doesn't stop for a minute, she just might miss it. Funny, how fate and time brings unexpected events. She's in for a surprise "Bloody hell, I think I'm in love with him... I must be out of my mind."
1. Time flies, and there's nothing I can do

**A/N: Hey Guys! So I've revised it a little bit more. Plot's still the same of course. Anyway, this takes place in POA. OC's 5th year -Along with the twins. Oliver's 7th. Btw, I refer it to the book mostly, but also I try to fit it in with the movie. :D**

**Btw, I'm planning in splitting this into 5 parts. ;) So, expect sequels and epilogues. ;)**

**I don't own any of J.K.'s characters. If I did, I think I'd be the happiest person alive.**

**Oh yes, do forgive me for my grammatical errors. I'm only human. **

**One more important thing, reviews and suggestions are HIGHLY appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Perfect Enemy- t.A.T.u<p>

Time.

There have been a whole lot of sayings when it comes to that word.

Only time will tell.

Time can heal.

Time is gold.

As much as I'd like to agree with those explicit statements, time has its own conflicts.

They say time flies by rapidly when we're having fun –or during the best moments of our lives.

It also brings new people into our lives for a whole new chapter.

Yes, that is true.

But if it's at the last minute, how will we handle it? Will it affect the choices we make? The way we feel towards somebody?

I've been racing with time lately and I can definitely tell you this: Once upon a time, I wanted to know what love was. Love is there if you want it to be. You just have to see that it's wrapped in beauty and hidden away in between the seconds of your life.

If you don't stop for a minute, you might miss it.

But here's the other thing: If you stop and be captivated by it, you won't come to realize that time itself has left you far behind in the race.

The reality is that time flies and you can't stop it.

But the good news is, you're the pilot.


	2. Pucey, Potions, and Weasley!

I could probably imagine what would happen if –say, the sorting hat never decided to sort me in the house of Gryffindor-

I'd be a stuck out transfer student who obviously didn't listen to Dumbledore's speech about the rules and regulations during mine and the first years' sorting,

And I probably wouldn't be stuck in a stupid situation where it involves crushing on a guy my friends seem to think is a total git.

Sorry if I seem ….melodramatic, but sometimes I really do start to think about obscure and random thoughts especially if I keep getting ruthless questioning from my friends.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GO FOR PUCEY, ELIZABETH?" Shouted Mai.

Inspite of being bffs back home, we were practically like sisters! We can read, sense –and for Voldemort's sake, virtually _smell_ what's going on in some part of our lives that we decided to leave out when having one of our girly conversations. But now I couldn't really get what's gotten into them. It's like they can't even read what's going on in my mind! –oh wait, they really can't. Which is how they just went with the basic –and probably _the_ easies_t _way of knowing things around: Asking.

_(Interrogating is more like it.)_

* * *

><p>"Will you hush it down?" I responded roughly, looking if there were nosy people lurking about in the shadowy classroom for some gossip.<p>

"But seriously? When? Where? More importantly, _why?_"

"Dammit. Shush!" I repeated annoyingly, worried that her shrill voice would echo about in the dungeons.

Evidently having a class in the dungeons wasn't such a brilliant idea. I mean, think about it. Aside from the annoying fact that certain things can be heard by a lot of people thanks to its echoing factor, most of the teachers here have this bright, shimmering, happy classroom to teach in, but sadly Professor Snape does not take the idea of a sunshine-filled room into account.

"I agree with her! How could you like _him_?" Jeanine threw her hands up in the air. "There are other decent –okay, hotter guys in this school. Of all the boys, you end up crushing on Adrian Pucey?"

Okay… Well, I had to agree with her there. I couldn't really give them any more than a vague answer to their harsh grilling. I mean, c'mon, it was nothing much; Adrian Pucey's just…well –hot. And his eyes are totally to die for! Not to mention his incredible body structure from playing too much Quidditch, which they _clearly _didn't think of using as a good reason for me to like him.

I guess the only flaw in Mr. Quidditch player is that he's our numero uno opponent.

Him being a Slytherin was already a valid excuse for my friends' protest… Sort of. Well, at least I had some taste! I mean, sure there were other hotter guys in this castle such as – I know there's ….–wait, he's pretty… no wait, that was a girl…

–okay, fine. Pucey _was_ the first and only boy I found hot ever since I came here. So, I guess that pretty much gives my friends the evidence to incriminate me. Though I remember someone from the train who helped me load my trunk whom I think was hot. I can't really recall.

"Well… err… not to be judgmental or anything…. If this is about him being a Slytherin –" I looked at Mai who didn't dare take her eyes off me even when I was scanning my book.

"Well," trying to think of the _proper_ words to say. "aren't you a Slytherin too, Mai?"

Now I know what you're all thinking. Yes. I, Mary Elizabeth James, house of Godric Gryffindor, _am_ and currently friends with a Slytherin bitch chick, Mai Chang.

"It's different! _Hello?_ He's a guy. I'm a girl –there's a _big_ difference." Obviously dear.

"Yeah! That _does_ make a difference if you think about it." Jeanine agreed quite proudly, and in a less non-stupid kind of manner.

"As your friend, I should tell you this: He's a jerk."

As if I didn't know that already. Why I liked a jerk in school was clearly something I never figured out.

"There's …. Roger Davies! He's cute… not to mention Harry Potter, he's devilishly cute –hands off!"

"Ugh… no thanks" I said politely rather than offending Jeanine for her taste in men who's either older or younger. _Pedophile._ "Well –"

"I mean, c'mon. It's already weird enough that you like Professor Trelawney just because she always lets us be as if she seems to be in some kind of trance –though I must admit that _was _pretty funny –" Jeanine stated as-a-matter-of-fact.

As a matter of fact, I do like the Professor of Retardination. _I mean Divination._

_What?_ I know I'm just new and all, but sure, take out the additional facts that she goes on saying nonsense, convulsing in the middle of her lesson saying that she's having one of her "visions" and probably sneaks away to pick her nose—but all the while, new student or not, I guess she's generally okay –in terms of –individuality. I mean, she doesn't send her students to detention for walking out of her class or snogging inside the classroom while she's teaching, so she's pretty awesome to be letting us do our own stuff if you think about it. Though the thought of her being stupid and having a short attention span caught up with me eventually.

Not to mention my sudden imagination of hitting her continuously with one of her crystal balls, hoping that might _clear_ things in her head.

"You could go for that Theodore Nott who's in my house…. He's cute _and _hot –at least he's nice and quiet.." Mai offered.

Merlin, _another _pedophile.

"Look, I don't plan on getting hooked up with the guy anyway… I just find him….. uhmm…." I pursed my lips, pretending to hold back a smile while batting my eyelashes rapidly as I was eager to hit them with an answer to make them eat their words.

"Cute," I began. "and _my _age."

I definitely knew this was going to make them gag and lag. Yes. This is one way to take the mickey out of asking you too much questions for one lifetime. Obviously giving them an answer they dread to hear was quite useful. Hence, their reaction.

Reverse psychology, how I love you and your twisted ways.

This was maybe spiteful of me, but they asked for it. Hey, I was always the one person who didn't judge them too much when it came to their …. Pedophilic tendencies. _Ugh._

This probably makes them destined partners in Pedophilic conspiracies.

They both looked at each other with horribly disgusted looks that gave me the ultimate satisfaction of payback.

"Cute? –Pucey? I. Mean –How. –Can – she's –Obses-"

But before they could finish their continuous act of finishing each other's need for words, I suddenly burst into a wide grin and broke into a chuckle as the man of the hour himself came inside the classroom. _Talk about perfect timing._

"What's so funny? Why are you smiling like that?" Asked Jeanine all of a sudden whose face was now normal again after her 'I almost hurled there' appearance.

Let's see, aside from your lack of words to say, you and Mai's amusing responses, hmm…. I couldn't think of any other reason not to. Yep, that's it. Nothing else! No Adrian Pucey here!

"Nothing. I just thought of something funny." _I am a gooood liar!_

But my little white lie ended up turning black as Mai suddenly had a sudden change of expression. I took this look of hers that she caught up on the reason behind all the grinning and laughing to out of the blue. She had that eyebrow of hers raised up along with a deranged curved smirk she always make when she's about to do –

"Hey, Pucey!"

_That._

* * *

><p>To make things better, it didn't take Jeanine another second to pick up what Mai was aiming for and decided to join the quest to humiliation nation.<p>

"Oi! Adrian Pucey from Slytherin that Elizabeth thinks is cuu –mmpph! "

What in merlin's beard do they think they're doing? Why not write it down and shove it in his face while you're at it?

But before they continued their uncalled for yelling that luckily failed to get Pucey's attention, _(HA!) _I leaned and managed to stuff their mouths with my hands –okay, more like covered their big fat mouths with my hands, which were probably now covered with my two friends' spit. If I were to actually shove my hands into their mouths, it would be a horrible fate worse than death –not to mention how disturbing that would look.

"Guys. I hate you so much. You know that?" I whispered to them sarcastically with a rather disturbing satisfaction.

Moments later, Professor Snape came in with his usual plastered threatening look –but with a peculiar glint in his eyes, giving the idea that Potions is now at hand.

"Today we will try a new experiment…." He stated.

From the corner of my eyes, to my right, was Jeanine tapping her quill with a vacant expression while to my left, Mai was listening to Snape with interest.

"…we shall make the subject a little more _interesting_ with our new partners I am about to assign to_ each_." I could have sworn his eye just twitched as a sinister smile curved. "Do consider this as a _blessing_ for those who are still deficient in knowledge to pass my O.W.L.s"

I was pretty sure he was being sarcastic for a moment there, but why did it sound as if there was this sinister plot to torture us masqueraded as an _act of kindness_? Or maybe it was just plain... creepy…. Even for him to say that.

"… to achieve this so-called, _house unity_…" Like that's ever going to happen.

Before I came to Hogwarts for my fifth year, my sister, Marianne had informed me about the houses in Hogwarts. Yes, I have a sister.

This was pretty much how I understood what she explained:

Gryffindor- awesome and the good guys' house. Choice number one as she said.

Hufflepuff- Normal people and the basically the losers' house. Last choice I would want to pick.

Ravenclaw- Smart-ass kids and nearly all the geniuses get sorted there –like her. It wouldn't be a choice for some considering they weren't as smart as the others….

And lastly…. We have Slytherin-

Standard definition: Evil kids' house. It would be a good choice if you're a nasty little brat.

Snape began scanning the room with his glaring eyes and pointing randomly at people, starting to pair us with each other.

"Diggory –with Commez"

Jeanine made a weird sound that sounded like a squeal right before she got up and strode towards the Hogwarts Hufflepuff God.

He wasn't even _that _cute… okay, maybe he was. But certainly not my type of guy. Sure I saw a second year "Cedric Diggory fanclub" trailing him –not to mention all those seventh years going gaga for him whenever he passes by…. Okay, generally _most_ of the girls fall for his charm.

"Spinnet, with Bletchley"

and so on and so forth…. Yadaa yadaa….

"—Johnson, with Jordan –" Hmm… I heard that Lee Jordan has a little crush on Angelina Johnson from the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Not bad Snape. Not bad.

–Not bad considering this was being picked randomly at hand. This oughta be interesting….

"Higgs," His mouth curved with a sinister smile. "With the Stimpson girl."

Hey… wait a minute… something's wrong… and I'm not just talking about Terrence Higgs being paired up with Patrica Stimpson…

"Chang, let's see…. Pucey."

WHAT THE HECK?

* * *

><p>My mouth fell wide open, ears still can't believe what they just heard, mind suddenly rambling with commotions. I slowly turned my head to the left, my mouth still open; Mai wasn't as surprised as I was –her eyes just shot up for a couple of minutes before we both came back to our senses.<p>

Sure it was starting to get suspicious that Snape happens to _randomly_ pick our partners with an eerie look, but he couldn't make it any obvious by pairing people who happen to loathe or like one another.

How…. I mean, how the _heck_ could he pair them up? Mai and Pucey?

I watched Mai stand up while mouthing me, "What the heck?" and advance to Pucey without taking another look at me. Pucey didn't greet Mai or even utter a word but I can seriously feel myself heat up. No, not because Pucey didn't greet my friend, but because my bes_t_ _friend_ got partnered up with the guy I happen to like. Dammit. Okay, I'll admit, I _am_ jealous. Ugh, can this seriously get any worse?

What could they possibly feel towards one another if it wasn't loathe or adoration?

I now know for a fact that I _was_ right about Snape being sarcastic when he said we'd make this class interesting –and by means of we, I mean us students. And by means of interesting, I mean getting us paired up with people we have complex relations with.

I felt so pissed at Snape for pairing them both… why couldn't you pair me up with someone I actually _want_ to be with?

"Weasley… you go with Ms. James."

I spoke to soon.

Okay, this _so _makes things worse. I wanted to be with someone I actually _want_ to mix potions with, and here I end up being with someone I do _not _want to be with…

A Weasley.


	3. Boys can apparently have an effect

Weasley….

For quite a while now, I tried my best not to pay attention to him, but he probably caught up on what I was doing, because the next thing I knew he was copying my posture and facial expression. He was practically mocking me!

_Bastard._

Even if I wasn't sure whether it was Fred or George who was seated beside me, I still took the freedom and right to scowl at him.

"Could you please stop what you're doing before we get into trouble?"

He straightened up and grinned slyly, leaning in a bit too close even for an inch of personal space. In return I leaned away from him –but in an inconspicuously manner as to not let Snape bless us with anymore of his "blessings"

"Sure thing, mate." He said casually and casted a smile. Merlin, finally he stopped and started to open his ink bottle.

"Just so you know, Snape's already writing down some stuff on the board. You might wanna consider taking your eyes off of Pucey, _Jamecey_"

I flinched.

Holy firebolt! Where did _that_ come from?

More importantly, _Jamecey?_ What was that about?

I caught the little bastard smirking as he was writing on his parchment, not bothering to even look at me. Quickly regaining my composition, I feigned confidently, "I don't know what you're talking about." And started writing stuff on my parchment.

"Sure you don't, _Eldrian_"

That little Jerk. He's totally spiting me!

He winked and wrote back on his parchment leaving me staggered and mouth opened. _He totally knows! What the heck? How'd that happen? And I was definitely NOT looking at Pucey!_

Unless of course… Oh shit.

Unless of course I've been doing it so often that it eventually became involuntary. _Wait, is that even possible? _

Come _to_ think of it, I should probably start keeping _this_…. –I'm not going to admit that it's an obsession, but more of an admiration, in discreet. Clearly the idea of the Weasley twin stating that I was looking at Pucey without me actually knowing I did made me stop and think.

Without a doubt this may have become an involuntary habit I've now developed.

Shit.


	4. Boys can apparently have an effect 2

"So… err… Mai, how's Pucey for a partner?" I asked hesitantly. I finally had the courage to ask her after weeks of enduring Mai sitting next to Pucey at Potions.

Things like these ought to be given some time before asking one-time big-time.

"I mean, I got Weasley, but until now I don't even know who he is –if he's Fred or George." By adding a little self-information, I tried to make it look like I wasn't trying to get the conversation's topic to Pucey all at once, but instead talk about us girls and our usual matter. But even if I was crafty at it or not, I knew my friends weren't that thick.

Mai narrowed her eyes and had a grin painted on her face. "Right. Well, _Pucey's _okay."

"Oh. I see. That's good. The Weasley on the other hand is okay as well… sort of –"

"He's quiet most of the time. He usually writes down notes that Snape dictates –oh, and he's a good measurer."

I paused for a while, thinking how a Weasley _twin_ can shut his mouth for almost an entire class.

"The twins? _Quiet?_ Seriously?"

"Not them! Hell no!"

"Oh? Then who?"

"Pucey!"

Oh. Right. Wait a minute I was talking about the Weasley twins back there. How'd she –sneaky girl!

Right then and there, I felt a sudden weight on my shoulder.

Mai turned her head to her side and greeted in a dull voice. "Hey Jeanine."

Jeanine has now caught up with us from Merlin knows where. She was usually with me considering that we belong in the same house, but today I find myself with Mai –which is nice for a change.

"Did you hear? Malfoy got himself beaten up by a hippogriff a few days ago right before –" Jeanine was about to continue one of her latest gossip until she had a dramatic intake of breath and her face lit up.

Mai and I directed our eyes towards Jeanine. "Oh. Jeez. Here we go again." Mai sighed sarcastically, pointing to where our friend's source of trance came from.

Mai pulled me closer to her, planning to whisper something and in response I leaned a little lower to her face since I was a whole lot taller than her. "Look at her closely –"She jerked her head to Jeanine.

"Three –two –"

"HI HARRY!" exclaimed Jeanine with a huge smile on her face.

I laughed in amusement to Mai's perfect timing, shaking my head in disbelief and satisfaction.

"What the hell? That was one second early! Normally she'd make it until one." Mai said disappointed.

Ah yes. Things we usually find amusing among each other.

We paced up, trying to catch up with Jeanine who was now skipping like an idiot towards the Quidditch pitch.

Jeanine's entertaining obsession with Harry Potter was something worth listening to. She'd always mention Harry, sing about Harry, daze about Harry, gossip about Harry –Harry this, Harry that. Harry's fabulous, Harry's awesome, Harry's delicious as a button.

Though the last part I took the liberty of labeling him that just to tease her. Seriously, considering that I just got here, she probably told me a two years worth of information all in one week. I bet I can top that if I only had more time to get to know Pucey. Now I can only imagine what Mai had to deal with when it was just the two of them before. On the other hand, Mai was also very informative –only she would sometimes keep it to herself and shares only the extreme stuff. Ah, this is why I love them. We may have differences in a complex way, but when it all comes down to it, we're pretty much the same pack.

* * *

><p>"Oi Jeanine! Wait up will ya?" I yelled from behind seeing that she was officially in a distance that can be compared to ditching us.<p>

"Don't they have class?" I asked Mai, wondering how they could be practicing when there's still class after this break.

"Gryffindor's captain isn't your average captain. He's nuts!" Mai began explaining. "He breathes and sleeps for Quidditch."

Wow, is that even healthy to begin with?

Hang on.

Where'd Jeanine go? She was just there when we were already running after her.

Boy, that girl sure can skip. Isn't it when you skip, you just skip a few feet? I thought so too until I found out that my best friend defied the primary definition of skipping. There should be some kind of sport where instead of running, (like the ones muggles play) you skip fast and far enough to get to the finish line. If that ever existed, I'm pretty confident that she'd win. It's amazing how guys can affect the female race.

At long last we caught up with Jeanine, with in need of air; we came to look upon a Jeanine Commez talking to a Harry Potter without even breaking a sweat nor gasping for air.

"She's –like –some –kind –of –GAAH" I barely spoke, depositing half of my weight on my arms which rested on my knees as I tried to gasp for some air. "—Bionic witch! –"

Mai and I walked towards Harry and Jeanine after regaining some energy while wincing to the pain in our gut from all the running. I mean, we just ate for merlin's sake! You don't expect us to do some exercise with you! –Not that we both needed it. We were sort of on the skinny level compared to most of the girls here.

"Hey, Potter!" Greeted Mai casually, still retaining her Slytherin pride.

Harry gave a faint smile and a responded with a casual "Hey."

If it wasn't obvious enough, Harry was at his weekly Quidditch training with the rest of the Gryffindor team. Come to think of it, I haven't met some of them. So this might be a good chance to see for myself who the other players were that I'm about to root for during a Gryffindor and some other house's match.

Before one of us could say another word –or even breathe another breath of air, some kind of loud, yelling noise was coming from somewhere.

We saw one of the Gryffindor team players fly down to us looking rather highly and superior if I must say so.

He was rather burly; his hair was colored in brownish hues. He didn't look younger than us, nor the same age –I'd take it that he's in his sixth or seventh year. For a split second, he looked as if I've seen him somewhere. Almost as if I've met him…. I guess his face was just one of those faces you see too much that you get used to it.

But I'll admit, he's pretty good-looking. –okay, he's hot.

"Sorry ladies, Potter's got to go." The boy informed us all in a Scottish accent.

Our eyes –no, more like his eyes met my wondering ones when I saw him catching me stare at his torso. I quickly looked away with a blush painted on my face.

"Aww, don't be such a kill joy, Ollie!" Jeanine ridiculed confidently as me and Mai watched her from behind with glee.

The boy winced and shouted, "Why do you people keep calling me that?"

"I think it suites you Wood." Harry butted in, joining Jeanine for a little mockery.

"Potter, get your arse up in the air now!" _tou-chy._

And so Harry Potter –the boy who lived, followed the boy's orders without any hesitance.

Mai stepped a little closer to the boy, one of her brows raised. "Aww. Ollie, you better treat Potter well, since Jeanine here might have to hex you if you don't."

The boy's eyebrows were suddenly knitted and retorted, "It's obviously none of your business how I treat my team now, is it?"

He took a heavy sigh –and by the sound of it he was getting ticked off by my friends. "AND STOP CALLING ME THAT, WILL YOU?"

"What? Don't you like it?" Jeanine asked cynically, slightly irritated that Harry Potter was just sent away.

"What do you think?" The boy folded his arms and narrowed his eyes.

Jeanine was about to say something until another voice came out of nowhere.

* * *

><p>"Well, well. Look whose come to see me play?"<p>

The three of us looked behind the crabby boy and the Weasley twins were floating on their broomsticks, frustratingly looking arrogant blokes as they already are.

The boy looked behind his back slowly with his eyes narrowed dangerously, casting them an evil glare.

"Hey loves!" One of the twins faced and greeted us, ignoring their viciously glaring teammate.

We greeted them in return, ignoring the quick-tempered boy as if he was never there. "Actually dear brother, I'm the one whom they came to see. Right ladies?" corrected the other twin whose hair was slightly messed up.

Mai and Jeanine looked at each other awkwardly, and we each gave each other a 'what's-he-talking-about' look. Sheesh, they're so full of themselves!

"Hmm, looks like they're not going to go along with us." Said one twin.

"No duh, captain obvious. You two are cute and all, but –" Jeanine added enticingly before she was cut off.

"You hear that George? She says _we're_ cute!" said the guy I'm guessing was Fred, taken into account that he finally labeled his other half his true identity.

"Don't take it something to add to your egotistical self-esteem, though. You're in the level of what we call….. _acceptable._" Retorted Mai, giving a sarcastic smile.

Suddenly the twins' eyes both shot up. "You heard that, Fred? Chang here thinks we're acceptable! I knew this girl always had good taste in men."

"What in merlin's beard?" Mai hissed after shutting her hanging mouth from the twins' response to her supposed insult. "Please. I only said acceptable. That's all I —"

I'm already getting –no, _feeling _is more like it –that I'm already out the circle among these people. Oh wait, me and the other boy.

Oh, don't mind me. I'll just stand here and watch you guys flirt with each other. Just go ahead with your flirting session.

I chuckled as I was listening to them bicker with each other. Sure, even if I'm just standing there, I'm still part of the crowd. I still have the right to laugh, listen and breathe whatever they're talking about.

One of the twins directed his eyes to me as I was now behind my friends and swiftly beamed as he saw me returning the look. I wasn't sure if he was George, I wasn't exactly paying attention who's on the left and the right… but from the looks of it…

Son of a –

"Jamecey!" He chirped joyfully, now making my presence noticeable once again. The minute he called me that, I then knew that he was my potions partner. This was based on the fact that he's the only person I ever knew who called me – do I dare say it? –_Jamecey. _Ugh.

He looked back to my friends and spoke. "Now why can't you two be like your friend here? She and her tranquility make her even more attractive –when she's with you two that is."

What was that?

Did he just compliment me?

Great. First he spites me, _now _he compliments me? He's gone mad!

I knew that must be some kind of sick compliment. Though it was probably the first time I was ever distinguished from my friends in a good way. I felt my blood rapidly running through my face. It was hard restraining an unwanted expression. If I gave in, those who would witness my surrender would suspect it was obvious that I was trying to feign the fact that I was flattered by that uncalled for compliment despite that I was weirded out.

"_Jamecey_? What's that about?" Mai asked suspiciously, Jeanine going along with the question with a dumbfounded expression.

Oh nothing. Just his stupid pet name for me!

Jeanine turned to the twin who called me Jamecey and asked. "Yeah, Fred. _Jamecey?_"

Hold on... Fred? So he's my partner, eh? Not George. I'll take note of that.

"Pretty cute, isn't it?" Fred exclaimed happily, winking to George who was snickering beside him. Jerks.

I mentally did a face palm to his little exploit –not to mention got me all blushed up.

Fred added, "It's a better privilege getting a cute name like that rather than getting partnered up with Pu—"

* * *

><p>"—Fred! George! Back in the air!" the boy interrupted, and at long last, he made himself visible again. I forgot he was there.<p>

The twins rolled their eyes and bid goodbye to us, hovering back in the air.

MY HERO!

He watched the twins fly back, making sure they did as they were told before turning back to us again. "What was that all about? I—"But before he could finish, I interrupted as something just occurred to me: This guy's going stick his nose into something private and probably drag my friends into this.

"–Hey, Jeanine, Mai –Uh…. I think I left my Divination book back at the greenhouse… I'm just gonna go ahead..." Quickly thinking of the first excuse that popped into my head, I informed them both unpredictably and acting as if I really did left my book.

"Seriously? I thought I saw you pack it a while ago." Jeanine asked doubtfully.

"Oh, well…. I thought so too…" I said casually.

"Oh, okay... We'll just meet up at Divination then?" Mai said simply, looking at me with a look that says she's not entirely buying it.

I gave them each a curtly nod –including the Quidditch boy who was rather unpleasant, (for the sake of being polite, of course) and sped away from the Quidditch pitch.

Luckily, Divination was really my next class –giving me a good reason to scurry away and escaping another possible interrogation.

It was probably the most unusual seven minutes of my life I could ever come upon.

Fred Weasley almost got himself hexed to oblivion if he had finished his sentence. I was almost ready to launch myself and gauge out his eyes.

Also…Watching my friends ridicule a guy –whom I'm guessing is older than us, by the simple means of name-calling was quite entertaining. And judging by his 'sore loser' nature, this guy was clearly someone who has never heard of a joke before…. Which would probably make him and his kind fun to pick on. Hmm…. That might be interesting…. But of course, numero uno on my now existent _list_ is Fred Weasley.

-his name was still mentally written as a small spec of writing, but that spec of writing would eventually get bigger and bigger until the entire mental list I have would be filled with a one big "FRED WEASLEY"

And yes, I just made me list.

A hex list.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **So, how's the story so far? Anyone starting to get the picture of this love thing? ;) Comments and suggestions are Highly appreciated! 3 The more reviews, the more I feel inspired! 3**


	5. Sugar, curses and supposed homeworks

Ah yes, salvation has come. After leaving the Quidditch pitch feeling somehow embarassed, I decided to head to the Great Hall for some extra snacks to munch on while Professor Trelawney was having one of her daily _visions_. The memory of Fred Weasley almost hinting my love –I mean, feelings for Pucey was still fresh.

Although my hatred for Fred has diminished… _for now, _much thanks to these cookies I've been eating since getting them from the dining hall.

Speaking of Fred, where was he? I knew he still had Quidditch practice, but class is almost about to start. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen him early for class let alone even _be_ on time.

I watched my classmates walk in and take their seats before realizing that I was still alone with neither Mai nor Jeanine beside me. They're probably still at the pitch waiting for the twins or Harry Potter.

Oh wait, Nevermind;

They walked inside the classroom with smiles on their faces and so did Professor Trelawney as she climbed down from her usual ladder right on cue.

"Took you a long time to get here." I told them, resting my elbow on the table and placing my head on my hand.

"We had a little set back." Jeanine replied with an unusual high tone, but with a hidden grin.

They each took a seat next to me and started to bring out their books when Mai chose to speak. "I didn't know you and Oliver Wood knew each other. Why didn't you tell us?" Her lip curled into a smile.

I looked up to her with curiosity and with a simple reply of, "Who?"

"Wood. You know, the seventh year…"

"The Quidditch player we were teasing a while ago?" Jeanine spoke with a leery tone while smiling menacingly.

Oh. Right, my knight in shining armor. "Oh, him. No, I don't. –Well not personally anyway."

"Well, he knows _you!_ –" She stated, winking. Turning back to Mai, they broke into a soft giggle.

"-And was asking about you!" Added Mai who was practically wetting her pants from excitement. "He asked what year you were in and what your house was. That's the reason why we were late –aside from pulling Jeanine away from 'Harry Land'."

* * *

><p>"–<em>Hey, Jeanine, Mai –Uh…. I think I left my Divination book back at the Greenhouse… I'm just gonna go ahead..." The third girl interrupted Oliver Wood.<em>

_Her friends agreed and permitted her to go get her book from the Greenhouse and they all watched her disappear from the pitch._

_Something about her struck Oliver Wood to ask Mai and Jeanine who she was._

"_That. Was. Weird. Who's your friend?" Asked Oliver all of a sudden. "I don't recall ever seeing her in school."_

"_Elizabeth." Replied Jeanine whose eyes were glued to Harry Potter. She wasn't even looking at Wood when she answered his question._

"_What year is she then?" asked Oliver again. But this time, he asked the Slytherin girl, taking into account that Jeanine was clearly not in the position of answering his entire question._

"_Fifth! She's in our year, Wood!" Replied Mai as if this was stupid for him to even ask. "Oh, and of course you haven't seen her around before. She's new, idiot."_

"_Where were you during the sorting? Under a rock?" Jeanine snapped out of the blue, still not taking her eyes of a flying Harry Potter._

_Actually, he was in the comfort room during the Sorting Ceremony. Oliver had to take a little tinkle in the little boy's lavoratory all the way to the seventh floor. And by the time he got back, the sorting was finished._

"_I beg your pardon?" Oliver scowled to the little insult._

_Mai elbowed Jeanine and gave her the shut-up-and-let's-dig-deeper-into-this look. "Oww!-Sorry Wood." Jeanine apologized justifiably. Her sudden change in ambiance was rather bizarre. Not to mention her sheepishly grin she exchanged with Mai._

_Wood looked at the reason for Jeanine's eerie smile only to find out a certain Harry Potter gently waving back to her. _

"_Anyway –you were saying?" Mai said rather kindly…_

_Oliver thought they were totally uncalled for –especially Jeanine, considering her sudden change in atmosphere. _

"_I took off during that time, but when I got back, all the new students were already sorted to their houses." Oliver explained calmly."Speaking of houses, what house does she belong to?"_

_Jeanine took her eyes off of Harry and responded to a skeptical Oliver Wood. "Same house as you. You could have at least noticed her during dinner –she was seated next to me and Katie Bell!" she declared briskly. "Forget that, why are you asking about her anyway?"_

_Oliver explained how he helped Elizabeth load her trunk on the train once and how he never saw her until this day. He used to think that she was just some sister helping her sibling load her trunk, but was too, having trouble._

"_But it was just a matter of being aware of whom you help on some simple cases like that." Oliver stated dryly. "Don't get the wrong idea, though."_

_Mai raised a brow curiously and turned her head to hide a small smile before she cleared her throat._

"_Err …Okay... Well, we'll be off; we still have class –which starts in five minutes." Mai informed as she looked at her watch._

_Mai pulled Jeanine -whose eyes were once more gazing at Harry, and dragged her across the field, away from Oliver Wood._

_Oliver watched the two girls drag themselves out of the pitch. He could still make out some words they were yelling about. "—Wait! I –aww….. No more Harry –", _

"—_If you don't take your eyes off of Potter, I'll make sure I'll be the one to take YOUR eyes off!"_

* * *

><p>Jupiter….<p>

Hmm…. He's cute. But he's a stuck up bastard.

Hey… maybe that one? No wait, that one's gay.

Dumbledore…..

Pucey…. Hm… I wonder what he's doing at this time of the night.

Moons….

Pucey…. Pucey…. He really has a nice face.

Train…

Speaking of train…. That Oliver Wood guy, funny he remembers what I look like.

And speaking of nice faces –he _did _have a nice face; that's if you're even sane enough to detach your eyes from his torso and manage to look at his face.

_Wait._

_Shit… now I feel even more shame for myself after what happened at the pitch._

_Shame…._

_Shame…_

"Elizabeth?"

_Effing. S.H.A.M.E_

_He must now think we're weirdos…_

"Hello? –Earth to Elizabeth!"

I looked up to see who then decided to interrupt my "Elizabeth James Time" (not unless you count doing homework and studying your arse of in the middle of the night.)

My disturber was no other than _the_ almighty, Jeanine Commez.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?"

No. "….Yeah. Yeah. Go on"

She twirled a lock of her hair around her finger and looked excited. "Anyway, I asked Harry if he wanted to go to Hogsmeade with us since it's his first time –"

"But isn't he always with Ron and Hermione?" I remended, finally catching up to whatever she was yapping about a while ago.

"I'm still on to that!" She snapped. "Harry said he'll probably go with Ron and Hermione to Hogsmeade. But I say, TO HELL WITH THAT!"

"You know, you _could_ just ask Ron and Hermione if you could 'borrow' Potter –"

"—NEVER!" Jeanine shouted, now standing up from her chair.

"Okay, okay! No need to get all jumpy, Jeanine! Bloody!" Yeah, I _was_ just trying to give you an easy ticket to Potter Land. But knowing her and her friend named Pride, she'd go and do some stunt just to get a date with Harry Potter. She would never do things the easy way if there was something worth losing such as her pride.

"OI! WHOEVER IS SHOUTING THERE, WILL YOU SHUT IT? WE'RE TRYING TO STUDY HERE!" One of the older Gryffindor students shouted all of a sudden. _Someone's cranky._

Who wouldn't be? Doing homework while studying for a quiz for the following day at midnight was never any student's bread and butter. Funny, we were in the exact same situation; books open, parchment's out and yet we haven't even answered question number one of our assignment.

The two of us hushed down and leaned near each other to prevent anymore loud comments to breakout. I mean, sure the common room was for everybody; we could do whatever we wanted, but of course respect and consideration was still standard for any common room.

"Anyway, here's what I'm planning to do…." Jeanine whispered with a glint in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"–okay, so…. Let me get this straight," I began, trying to recall everything she explained to me, including the smallest spec of details. "So, you want me and Mai to lead them into a broom cupboard, saying that we found their pets mating with each other—"<p>

"Go on…"

"And when they're inside the cupboard, we're supposed to club Ron and Hermione's head 'till they're knocked out –" I started to break into a disbelief laugh. As much as I find violence as my cup of tea for humor, this was pretty eerie of her to even come up with.

"No. No. First you chug brownies filled with sleeping draught into their mouths, _then_ you club them until they're knocked out." Corrected Jeanine quietly to make sure no one could hear nor understand what we were talking about. Otherwise, the results would be daunting.

Those who would hear would probably:

A.) Tell Ron and Hermione about Jeanine's little scheme. (Which clearly I am not supporting!)

B.) Think that we're some sort of psychopaths

... or worse...

C.) Get us sent to McGonagall's office for planning a homicidal attempt.

Though I wouldn't really call that last part a homicidal attempt since she was only thinking of temporarily knocking them out and putting them to sleep.

Hold the dementors, Ain't that the same? Won't they get the same results? You give them sleeping draught and they fall asleep, which technically makes them knocked out; and when you club them, they obviously fall asleep therefore being knocked out…. She is nuts…. Where the heck does she get these kinds of ideas? Brilliant, yet weird.

"—okay…. That…and then we leave them there and return to you, indicating that the deed is done and then finally –"

"An afternoon with Harry James Evans Potter!" She said cheerfully, putting her hands on her cheeks, as if she was pretending to even _be _embarrassed with that thought.

Yep, my friend is crazy. She was now dancing with her upper body while she was still seated. She looked stupid and yet cheerful about it.

"You're insane, woman." I tittered back, slapping my hand on my cheek in astonishment and started to watch her on her seat.

"Shut up, and as if you're not?" scoffed Jeanine as-a-matter-of-fact, raising an eyebrow. She has now stopped her little show -which was good because two seconds more and she would have started unbuttoning her shirt and dancing on top of the table.

"Hey, at least I don't plan on getting physical with innocent people!" That sounded so wrong….

Jeanine rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. "Whatever, Elizabeth. You're just that nice… for now. Mark my words! One day, you _will_ start to _loosen_ up, princess."

Was that a threat? Princess, huh? What was that about? "Is that a threat, my little _bitcherella?_" I inquired highly, raising my chin as I folded my arms.

"No, that's a fact, my darling _hoecahontas._"

The two of us cackled to our little name calling. Man, who knew you could have fun with foul words? Our little conversation was getting motivating actually. I mean sure it was sort of wro—

_Wait a minute –since when was I hoe?_

Jeanine looked to her sides deviously before leaning in a little closer. "Oh, and when I mean loosen up, I really do mean – _that_—" She jerked her head and her eyes towards my legs.

My mouth fell wide open. Eyes in wide open shock. Oh god. That little bitch. What is she thinking? Horny bitch.

"UGH! You're disgusting! NEVER!" I retorted, getting embarrassed from discomfit.

And then it hit me. She wouldn't advise me something she has never tried nor experienced… What the fu—

"Don't tell me You're not a –" I lowered my voice as I possibly could, making it sound serious. "a—virgin?"

Jeanine's mouth curved into a smile of guilt.

Oh. My. God. "JEANINE!" I scolded. That little WHORE. OH. MY—

"BITCH! Of course I'm still a virgin! What do you take me for?" She replied, trying to make me feel relieved. Uh…. You really want me to answer that?

"Whore! You nearly had me there for a moment!" I got struck for a moment. "Voldemort! Son of a bitch."

Why is it when I curse, I always get stung the moment I say that horrid word? I know I have my morals, but I guess cursing was something we grow up with. I don't know but it's like all your bottled emotions is equivalent to one single word to make all that go away once spoken. Ah, thank you foul words. But I bet you anything if my mother heard me now, she would probably hex my mouth of a month's worth. Good thing I usually curse inside my mind! Ugh…. It's probably those snacks I took a while ago.

Mental note to self: cut down on the sugar.

"Ooo, someone's in a curse fest." Jeanine leaned back to her chair and crossed her arms behind her head.

She's right. What is up with me tonight? I was feeling high today. Hmm…. Must've been those cookies I snuck during class.

"You're fun. You'll believe anything!" She shook her head along with a laugh.

"Speaking of anything, would you believe it if I told you a seventh year got himself a boner just by looking at a first year who just took off her cloak during lunch?"

Ew. True or not, I'm not gonna believe that crap. No. Wait. Maybe. "Maybe… that depends." I said cautiously, aware of what lies beneath that brilliant sharp tongue of hers.

I decided to add a little spice and a little pinch of doubt. "You sure you're not a Slytherin inside? Cause from what I can see, you're really becoming exceptionally _green_."

"Retard! If I were _green_ then I wouldn't dare approach Harry Potter, now would I?" I couldn't help but think there were two meanings to that sentence.

* * *

><p>"And speaking of approach, look who's approaching now."<p>

"Hey, Loves! –I mean, _Loveses_." One of the Weasley twins greeted enthusiastically.

The twins strutted their way to our little girly hangout –which was now besmirched by these two termites.

"Hey!" Jeanine greeted back while I just gave them a small smile.

"_Hey_, Jamecey!" The twin whom I'm sure was Fred, exclaimed. Oh good. Here comes tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber.

I wanted to remain silent and ignore him. But my good manners were still bearing in my mind. "Uh, hey?" Fred winked back and smiled.

Don't you dare think I've forgotten your little _incident_ back at the pitch, Weasley.

"Aww! Look George! Speechless by my presence!" Bastard.

"Git…" I said to myself.

"Pardon? Didn't catch that last part."

"You know, we ran into Adrian Pucey a while ago. He was with a gi –"

As childish as this may look, I placed my hands over my ears and started to utter random tones to prevent anymore of Fred's stupid remarks. Finally he stopped spitting out nonsense when I didn't stop my annoying chattering.

"Anyway, what have you two been up to?" Was all I could hear since Jeanine was right beside me. I took my hands off and decided to listen instead.

"Just the usual." George raised one hand and began raising each finger as he spoke. "Quidditch, Striking a deal with Peeves, ticking Filch off, running into McGonagall –oh, speaking of McGonagall, James, she wants to see you tomorrow after lunch."

I froze. That can't be good. Since when has being called by a teacher ever good news?

"What? Why?" Jeanine and I asked in chorus.

"Dunno. She left in a hurry. Probably off for some midnight _fun_. She was wearing her night robes." Fred grinned.

Sicko. I knew what you were thinking. "Mhmm. And so what if she's in her night robes?" I questioned sparingly. What do you expect her to be wearing at night? A swimsuit?

"I didn't finish –she was in _hot pink_ night robes."

Oh. Well…. That certainly shut me up. No other evidence needed.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

The four of us talked almost the entire night, and finally, our soon to be good night's rest came until my eyes shot back up again when I almost fell asleep only to realize one thing:

We forgot to do our homework.


	6. Curses! Unexpected Lessons?

**A/N: Guys! I am sssoooo sorry for "never" updating! I promise you the next chapters are long ones just to make up for my long absence! Anyway, I hope you all still love this story as much as I do. Plot is still the same, do not panic. **

* * *

><p>"What. The. Fuck. No way! ….Ugh! Probably off for some Dumbledore action." Mai skipped a step from the stairs from the moving staircase and looked exceptionally energetic.<p>

"Well, that's what the twins said" I began. "Knew they'd do it sooner or later." Holy cow… what is wrong with my mouth?

"She'll believe anything as long as it's totally uncalled for!" Jeanine said to Mai, following behind us, trying to catch up.

I made a face and retorted. "Bitch."

"Slut!" Jeanine laughed back. "Oh, Mai. I forgot to mention that our little princess here needs her mouth soaped."

Mai's attention made her face draw a scheming smirk.

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"She had a cursing fest!"

"Nu-uh!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes she was! I think she would have sent herself a month's worth of detention from all that cursing."

Mai couldn't believe it herself from what she was hearing. "Hey! Of all that cursing, did you guys even do your homework?"

"Of course." I said with a triumphant look on my face.

I woke up in the middle of the night just to finish it actually. No way I'm going to class without my homework.

"Yeap!" Jeanine assured Mai.

I guess Mai wasn't so sure whether to believe that she was telling the truth. "_Without_ help?"

Jeanine took a lock of her hair and spun it around her finger "Well…..I did get help from one of the twins." she admitted deviously.

Mai shook her head and spoke. "Seriously, girl. If the teachers knew about this, I'd say they'll start suspecting we've been copying each other's homework and strip us from being Prefects!"

Oh, have I mentioned Mai and Jeanine are both prefects? Seems unbelievable, I know. But they've been credited for their grades and I don't know how, or why, but maybe from their _"good behavior"_

Mai's been okay so far, but lately Jeanine's been slightly slacking off.

Like, instead of doing some early reading, she'd go out and do non-related school stuff, or procrastinate.

And yet somehow, she still managed to balance Prefect duties, academics, and social life. –that until now that I found out she's been getting help from the Weasleys.

"Hey, at least I still think if what they're telling me are right…. Unlike someone" Then Jeanine pointed her thumb at me.

My mouth made an 'o' and then faced Mai. "Well that's because she kept fooling around with me!"

"Well some of them were true you know." Jeanine gave me a small wink and stuck out her tongue.

I crossed my arms. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like about that seventh year who got himself a boner –"

"Oh! I've heard about that one! He's from your house, right?" exclaimed Mai, clearly stating that she knows as well what Jeanine was talking about. Am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on?

"Yeap!"

"Wait. So that was true?" I asked, slowly lowering my folded arms.

"Yeah! What did you think? I made it all up?"

Duh. "Uh… yeah?"

"Well, believe it sister! And what's sad is that the seventh year is no other than Percy Weasley!"

Holy shit.

"Ha! That guy must have a shallow definition of porn and horny!" Mai blurted out as me and Jeanine started to break into fits of laughter.

"Yeah I bet! I mean sure, Alexis Harrington is kinda hot for an eleven year old, but Penelope Clearwater is more of his league!" said Jeanine whose arms were each placed on me and Mai.

Then all of a sudden, this little thought just popped up in this head of mine. "True! And I bet you anything maybe when they do it, they actually use books as _fun_ toys if you know what I mean." I added while trying to cover my mouth from laughing maniacally.

But I gave up and started to laugh maniacally along with my friends.

"Ha! Ha! Yeah well…."

Going on with the momentum, I decided to add more fuel to the topic. "Oh! Oh! And you know what else? I bet you when Percy Weasley and his friend didn't study for a quiz, his friends goes all, 'Fuck this quiz!' and then when they hand it to Hagrid, he goes all, 'What is this? Is this 'sum sort o' hole?'" I joked, along with my imitation voice of Hagrid. "Oh man! The look on his face!"

We laughed until we reached the third floor for our Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I never felt so alive! And green! (Though this shouldn't be something to be proud of) I seriously need help. What is wrong with me today?

"And then when it comes to Professor Snape, he can probably use all that "excess liquid" for his ingredients." I added, holding my gut from bursting from laughter as I desperately tried to walk straight.

"Okay… that's enough now…" Mai's laughter started to diminish as I can sense she was thinking I've gone a wee bit too far.

"Hahah! This is all fucked up." I ended the little green topic with the only foul word I could think of right now.

I mean, you start off with a foul word; you might as well end it with another one as well.

"MS. JAMES!"

Ah, Shit.

* * *

><p>McGongall was right infront of us, arms crossed.<p>

"A word, please?" she raised her index finger and motioned it for me to follow her.

I followed and looked back to my friends, dumbfounded and mouthed them, "What!?"

It was after lunch! I had class for goodness sake! I was probably gonna get scolded by McGonagall for cursing in the corridors especially when there was a group of first years walking right next to us. She was probably gonna tell me off to watch my mouth –or worse…

"Now, Miss James…."

Shit. Shit. Shit. I gave her an anxious look. I swear, I could feel one of my eyes twitch. I know it was stupid for me to even be nervous about getting scolded; but I was always the good kid! The only time I ever got scolded in school was when I accidentally added a wrong ingredient in my cauldron because of my stupid partner who was reading the wrong page of the book!

"I wanted to talk to you about your lessons."

"My _lessons?_" _WHEW!_

"Yes, apparently in your old school, we've checked your subjects there and found out that you skipped your _flying _lessons." She raised a brow at me and kept looking at me and back to the parchment she was writing on again and again.

_Whew! And here I thought she was gonna cane me from cursing out in the open._"Yes, I did drop the subject since in that school, if you take flying lessons, you're required to take up Quidditch lessons –which I didn't really like."

"Yes, well, I've spoken to Madam Hooch about that. She agreed with me that you should take up a few lessons since you also did not have flying lessons here at this school, which is one requirement." _Oh crap… no, anything but flying again._

"Huh? –so I have to join the first years?" I inquired rather worriedly.

"Oh, goodness no! Madam Hooch already has a handful off first years flying off grounds, and I mean that literally." She shook her head in disbelief as if the image had come into her mind and she's trying to shake it off.

"Madam Hooch proposed, Gryffindor's Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood, will give you these lessons since it would be flexible since you two are both from the same house."

Hold on. By Gryffindor Captain, you mean Oliver Wood? OLIVER WOOD. That guy who was getting all worked up at his players the other day? The guy who helped me with my luggage? _That_ captain?

"The c-captain?" My face slightly fell when I asked her. Who knew one word could trigger the brain into a traumatizing state?

I suddenly felt nervous as I started picturing me –_me _being taught by _Oliver Wood_. *Shudders* The Captain. oh yes –_The Captain _of the Gryffinfor team meant meeting his expectations.

"Yes, Oliver Wood –oh, here he comes now!" "McGonagall exclaimed. "Wood! Come, Come."

I shivered. My eyes went slightly bigger and I can definitely feel the shade of red my cheeks were making.

* * *

><p>"Wood, this is Elizabeth James –but since you both come from the same house, I expect you both know each other." <em>Obviously, Professor.<em>

Wood smiled and nodded quietly. I awkwardly smiled and looked back to McGonagall who looked at us in a hurried look.

"Anyway, Wood, like what Madam Hooch explained to you a few days before, you shall choose what time you would like to give her the lessons. Of course, this will be marked in my record as extra credit for your extra time."

"Yes, Professor." Wood replied nodding his head.

"Now, that's settled, here's your permission letter. You both best be on your way to class." Then she turned to Wood. "Most especially you. I believe you have Potions with Professor Snape next." She said as she gave him the letter and patted us both, sending us off then turning her heel without another word.

"So, what time do you want to start?" Asked Wood as we were both walking back to our classes.

"H-huh? W-what? Oh –right. _Get a grip girl! _Wait, you mean, we start today?" I stammered. I was lost for words!

"Yeap."

I have no idea if I did something wrong in McGonagall's eye unknowingly to deserve some flying lessons… to make it worse, with the Gryffindor team's captain. I'm about to embarrass myself to the last person I want to know about my fear of heights. Crazy, right? Being able to fly a broom and be scared of heights at the same time is a bit weird. The "scared of heights" part is only temporary. I just get cold feet the moment I'm on the air. But once I get used to it, I'm pretty much okay.

Sometimes….

Ah, TART. This is going to be the end of me.


	7. Not Really What I Had In Mind

**A/N: Pretty fast eh? Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter more than I did. 'Cause honestly, I was only 90% happy with this! But I actually enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

><p>Classes –no. More like hell, has started the moment I walked right into the Quidditch Pitch of Doom at about 7 in the evening….<p>

And well…. I wouldn't really call it 'walk right into' it's…more of…..

* * *

><p>"<em>Just drag her for goodness sake!" Mai ordered a desperate Jeanine that was using her friend as an advantage to make her presence to Harry Potter go unnoticed.<em>

"_Get one of her arms!"_

_Jeanine and Mai each got an arm of Elizabeth and started dragging her to the one thing she would despise to participate in._

"_NOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO! WHERE THE HECK AM I GOING TO USE THESE LESSONS IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Elizabeth tried to argue and free herself. But alas, her efforts were put to a waste._

_Elizabeth wasn't quite yet ready to go back to the source of her "shame" but her friends were more than willing to drag her back to the pitch. Elizabeth argued with her friends that she would rather wash Snape's hair for a year than attend these lessons. In response, this only motivated Mai and Jeanine to drag her across the field even more, screaming and fighting with each other's strengths._

_For three girls, they managed to catch the team's attention from all their screaming._

"_Oi! Ladies! I know you want all of these, but please, DO fall in line. We always have the time for each of you." Fred and George Weasley flew down after their practice, pretending to show off their bodies._

"_GITS! Don't be so full of yourselves! We're not here to see you anyway, Weasley!" Mai bit back rolling her eyes in disgust._

"_Yeah, Fred and George. Don't be so -Harry!" Jeanine had now spotted her target flying down as well._

"_Hi, Jeanine." Responded Harry casually._

"_How's class, Harry? Anything you need help with?"_

"_They're okay. Uh… not really, but thanks for the help." Harry replied with his usual if-smiles-could-kill-I'd-be-dead-by-now smile. (According to Jeanine, anyway)_

_Elizabeth faked a cough as a signal to her occupied friends of what the real purpose was for them dragging her on the pitch in the first place._

"_JAAAMCEEEY!" Fred lightened up, beaming with glee._

_Elizabeth gave her usual casual smile in response to Fred Weasley's greeting._

_Fred then got off from his broom and went over to Elizabeth- who was now free from the clutches of her two friends and put his arm around her shoulder._

"_Sooo….. what brings you here? Came to see me?"_

_Elizabeth freed herself from Fred and stepped away from him positioning herself next to George and Mai._

"_Uh, no?" she replied._

_Mai scoffed and shook her head. "Fred, don't be so full of yourself, she's not here for you -"_

"_AHA! GEORGE!" pointed Fred to his twin._

"_What?" Replied a surprised George, getting off from his broom._

"_My own brother! Cheating with MY girl!" He turned to Elizabeth and added jokingly, "And here I am thinking that last night wasn't enough for you, eh? I didn't satisfy you enough, huh?"_

_Mai and Jeanine began looking at each other with mouths open along with disgust and curiosity._

"_YOUR girl? And more importantly… LAST NIGHT?!" Mai asked Fred, pointing her thumb to Elizabeth and then looking to George._

"_Fred, you never told me you had a girlfriend" Harry asked, ruffling his hair –which made Jeanine show a dreamy smile._

_George Weasley's snickering at Jeanine made her raise an eyebrow which somehow made him stop in a heartbeat._

_Jeanine turned and poked Elizabeth on the side of her tummy and blurted out. "You never told us you were active!"_

"_BUT I'M NOT" Elizabeth shouted, grunting and now had her eyes glared at Fred Weasley; as if she was at the point of launching herself and gauging his eyes out._

_But it did not last for another voice was heard from afar. "Alright guys ….. What in merlin's beard is going on?"_

_Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain had arrived, along with the other team players._

_Katie Bell, one of the chasers chuckled. "Looks like a lover's quarrel to me, doesn't it? What do you think Wood?"_

"_Better break it up fellas. We need to start with our session."_

_The group broke off the little momentum with the annoyance of Wood's interrupting and said goodbye to Elizabeth and Wood._

_Mai and Jeanine told Elizabeth to notify them after her lesson and went off, rushing to merlin's beard where._

"_OI WOOD! Don't you dare teach her OTHER lessons besides the supposed ones! Otherwise, prepare for a month's worth of pranks!" Fred yelled teasingly as he and his twin followed Jeanine and Mai._

* * *

><p>"James! You better extend your arms when blocking the Quaffle!"<p>

Anyway. Wood had me placed in the Keeper's position for a couple of reasons. According to him I was:

Too "weak" to hit the bludger considering the speed of that thing and its size;

Too slow to be a chaser, and therefore, (according to him) in less than 5 minutes, I'd get shoved off from my broom;

Too afraid of the snitch to even _be_ the seeker;

_What? I mean, that thing has wings that can probably slice through your effing fingers!_

_And_ therefore, with the conclusion, the role of the keeper was suitable for me because apparently, -according to him again, that was the only thing I could probably excel in.

"Now, I'm going to throw another one again." Wood said, throwing the Quaffle up and down from his hand. "Extend your arms like this and block it like this"

Wood extended his free arm and demonstrated a blocking position; but unfortunately, I got distracted by the muscles that somehow revealed themselves, marking beneath his Quidditch attire.

What? I'm a girl. It's natural!

Now, if it were Pucey…..

Adrian Pucey having private sessions with me. Oh God. That would be _heaven_.

I mean, two and a half hours of session with Wood wasn't really as fun as I expected. It wasn't Wood though. It was more of the fact that I'm not –and I repeat, NOT interested in Quidditch. I had no idea where McGonagall got the idea of me skipping Quidditch class. I mean, it wasn't even a big issue. She could've let it slip anyway when she found out I decided to take a little detour. But nooooo. She just _had_ to stick her little nose up into other people's business. Though I wouldn't really call her nose little since her nose _was_ beyond average size. Hehe.

* * *

><p>"James! THE BLOODY BALL!"<p>

Huh? "What? –"

I felt a sudden ache on my arms just now. I guess it was my reflex, but when I opened my eyes, I somehow managed to block the Quaffle with my arms forming an 'X' position –which wasn't what Wood told me to use.

"Not bad, James!"

Cool. I actually managed to block one. Thank you reflexes.

After another set of Quaffles literally thrown at my face, I accomplished blocking most of them that Wood decided to call it a night.

Finally!

After changing from my sweaty clothes that was now covered in mud from my bumpy landing, I got my stuff and decided to head back to the castle for a fresh hot shower…. Not to mention that pile of homework I decided to delay that was now waiting for me, until I saw Wood at the middle of the pitch gathering all the Quaffles and the other equipment that they used a while ago for the team's training, he looked rather wasted if I must say so.

So…. Being me, I decided to help him.

"Hey, uh… need a hand?" I smiled somewhat shyly.

He got up, with all the Quaffles, one falling out of his arms and rolling away from him. "It's okay. Thanks but I can take care of it."

Right. Looks like you've got it under control.

"No, it's okay. Uh… I don't mind." I followed the Quaffle and picked it up.

"Thanks" he gave a soft smile that made me hide a forming grin on my face.

"So… What year are you in again?" He asked all of a sudden after we both started to head for the equipment storage.

I thought you knew that already? "I thou –I…. Um, fifth year."

"You're in your last year right?" I asked him. Of course I knew the answer to that… I was just reciprocating the question as to not look uninterested and dull. Plus, the fact that it would look weird and stalkerish if he knew that I know some information about him, courtesy of Jeanine and Mai of course.

"Yeah." He replied, looking at me.

I know this may sound arrogant and conceited, but, why hasn't he brought up the train episode?

"Um, weren't you the guy who helped me load my trunk on the train?" I asked impulsively –which was probably a mistake.

The expression on his face made it look like if I never mentioned it, he wouldn't have thought about it.

"Yeah. I never saw you after that. Where did you go after that time?"

Come to think of it…. where was I during that time? All I remember was leaving after the guy loaded my trunk on the train. I did say thanks of course…. Although it was before he actually _did_ help me load my trunk. I supposed I could have stayed but….Oh yeah! I saw Jeanine and Mai and decided to catch up with them…

But of course, I wouldn't admit that.

"I think I was in a hurry that time. I can't really remember." Well, this was partly true. I just laughed a bit and then gave him a nervous smile.

He gave me a skeptical look and then nodded slowly. I don't know if he bought it and was trying to imagine it, or if he just thought it could probably surpass as an excuse and he bought it.

After depositing the equipment in the storage room, we made our way back to the castle to a good night's rest.

"You know, I think it's good we'd put you in the Keeper's position." Said Wood all of a sudden.

Why? Cause you're a Keeper too and it'd be an easier task for you to teach me? "Why so?" I asked innocently.

"Well, I'm a keeper too. So, I can teach you better. It'd be a better advantage for me –" Knew it…

"And well, I think you're better with that position than with the other ones that you're weak at."

"Uh… okay?" I simply nodded and decided not to ask for further detail.

"So, which team do you support?" I asked him the first suitable topic I could think of.

Of course I've heard stories on how Oliver Wood was a Quidditch fanatic. It would be best to start conversing with him with Quidditch related topics. Hopefully all those times my brother, William would talk about Quidditch teams would eventually come in handy.

"Puddlemere of course." Wood had a sudden smile on his face as he said this. "Actually, I'm hoping to get into that team after I graduate."

I nodded and tried to remember who they were.

"So, how about you? What's your supporting team?"

Uh-oh. If it wasn't already _that_ obvious, I'm not a fan of Quidditch.

"Well –I'm not really into Quidditch…" I said in a low voice, not looking at him.

I waited for his reaction, and when I looked up at him, he had a straight look on his face. –Which can only mean one thing:

Say good bye to a new chance of making a new friend.

-not that I wanted to be close friends with him anyway.

If I wanted to have a new friend, I'd want him to like me for who I am.

"um…Sorry…" I apologized, pursing my lips.

He scratched the back of his head, looking a bit disappointed. "Nah, it's okay. You're not the first one I've met who doesn't like Quidditch.-"

" -it's not that I don't _like_ Quidditch, it's more of... I'm not as much of as a fan as you are." I explained rather defensively as I watched what I was saying all at the same time trying to not lead to any misunderstandings.

"And well, honestly speaking, I don't think me and Quidditch don't really mix well." Ah shit. My comebacks just _shine_.

* * *

><p>I had no idea how fast –or long our conversation was because the next thing I knew, we were at the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was now asking for the password.<p>

Wood seemed to ignore my response and decided to entertain the Fat Lady by giving the password. I decided to shrug it off and followed him inside only to be greeted with a few Gryffindors studying.

"Ah. Okay... Oh. Well, here we are." He replied rather dull –not to mention late.

"Well, best be going up now. So, I'll see you around?"

I pursed my lips and nodded with a faint smile. "Um, Okay."

I watched Wood make his way up to his dormitory, leaving me feel rather ignored and quite awkward that he didn't even bother paying attention to my last explanation. But that last part he said did give me a positive feeling.

That was until I realized that I'm 100% sure we'll be seeing each other 'cause of flying lessons.


	8. An Interesting Conversation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters.**

**The only ones I own are Elizabeth, Jeanine and Mai.**

* * *

><p>Later this week, Professor Lupin called in sick; and therefore, as a disappointing response to this outcome, Professor Snape had to substitute all of Lupin's classes. Surprisingly he was a whole lot nicer to us compared when he's teaching Potions. Though of course there was still that "Snape essence" with him.<p>

Angelina Johnson managed to score Gryffindor five points for getting one of Snape's questions right. Five may be small, and maybe it _was_ a surprise that Snape _even_ gives out points, but it still counted no matter how small the number was. Though our little achievement ended crashing down when one of the Weasley twins was caught passing a note that contained an unpleasant drawing of Professor Snape snogging Dumbledore. And due to their stupidity, the five points that Angelina just earned for Gryffindor was taken back.

Twat….

"Professor Snape." One student slightly opened the classroom door, peeking his little head inside.

Snape cleared his throat, making us look away from the boy and back to Snape. He then motioned his head to the blackboard, indicating that we are to focus on our lesson and not on the boy at the door.

Snape made his way through the aisles of desks and some of us even dared to follow his figure to the door. I was one of them in fact.

"Yes? Mr. Luntze?" he said.

"Erm, Professor Dumbledore asked for you, sir."

I heard my classmates break into fits of silent laughter as they heard this. As a matter of fact, I'd be lying if I said me and my friends weren't one of them. I covered my mouth as I watched the others bang their head on the desk, gasp for air, and mostly snigger while Snape's back was behind us.

I mean, Snape and Dumbledore _have _been spotted with each other 24/7. And Dumbledore _has _been asking for Snape a lot lately. –Not to mention the rumor going around that our headmaster's coming out. So might as well conclude that there really _is_ something going on.

Though me and my friends were always rooting for the McGonagall/Dumbledore love team.

What? I know it's kind of –well sick, but they're made for each other! They're about the same age as each other (I think… Give or take a few), they're good wizards, and well …you get the idea. Although the thought of two old people snogging in a corridor would probably be _the _most horrible thing to ever come by. –and when I mean, old, I really mean _ancient._ Dinosaur age. A ripened fruit.

An overly used _stick _and a wilted _flower._

Lucky enough, Snape was kind enough to dismiss class early, therefore giving us extra free time before the next class.

* * *

><p>"Sooooooooooo. How's Quidditch with Wood?" Asked Jeanine, who was checking out an older Hufflepuff boy that walked right past us.<p>

"Anything new?" Mai added, smirking.

"I've already told you the story _four_ times! There's nothing new."

Oh yes, I already told them the _entire_ story about that night with Oliver Wood, including the part where he seemed to ignore me at the last minute.

Jeanine told me that Wood's usually like that. She also mentioned that people would just like to think that the reason is that he's making some kind of strategy while conversing.

But seriously? Obsessed much?

Actually, ever since that night, my little "attraction" to Wood had disappeared all of a sudden. Probably because something inside me has been nagging me that I've somehow weirded him out or something. Or maybe because of the fact that I impulsively blurted out that I'm no Quidditch girl. The reason still remains a mystery to me, but it didn't seem to bother me anymore since I had an "Adrian Pucey Moment" a while ago.

-We had an eye to eye contact for about six to seven seconds.

I know this was really shallow of me to even call it a moment. But yes, I have a shallow definition of "moment" when it comes to these stuff.

"FINE!" Mai crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue.

Just as if on cue, Oliver Wood was a few meters away from us that had a bunch of girls from Hufflepuff tailing him and surprisingly, I caught his eye.

Impulsively, I timidly waved at him and in turn, he waved back to me before he went with his friends to their classroom, leaving the "Oliver Wood fan club" a door away from him.

My two friends on the other hand, exchanged smirks and menacing looks before they poked me at my side.

Jeanine's lip slowly curved to a menacing smile. "Nothing new, huh?" Mai on the other hand gave an expectant look.

"Well… it's just a friendly wave…." I began to think of something to escape a possible interrogation.

" I'll be off to the Owlery after class –or whenever, care to join me?" I said sternly. I'm so grateful for my mind for coming up with this elusive topic.

It seemed to have worked on Jeanine. She had a sudden change of expression. "Oh yeah! Gotta owl my letter back to Mum. She needs a reply if I'm going home for Christmas –"

"Christmas is still far away!" I reasoned at the same time Mai agreed.

"Well, yeah. I'll still have to ask Caitlyn if she wants to go home as well –Oh, speaking of."

Jeanine has a little sister, Caitlyn –or Cate for short –a second year sorted in the house of Hufflepuff. She's –how I would describe her, Quiet. Definitely opposite of Jeanine.

"Hey, Cate!" Jeanine blocked her little sister and patted her on the head.

"Hey, Cate!" Me and Mai greeted enthusiastically.

Cate smiled shyly and lowered her head.

"So, you going home for Christmas? Mum's been nagging me."

"Um, I'm not yet sure… I- uh-I'll let you know by November." And with that reply she sped off to merlin knows where.

"Where are her friends?" Mai asked as I was still watching Cate until she took the next corridor.

"Dunno, probably skipping class."

Cate had uncommon friends that a person like her could ever be with. She was this quiet, shy type of girl who was always with her girl friends. Admittedly, she reminds me of myself when I was her age. We had the same kind of group, really. Her friends are nice and all, but I'd probably label them as Jeanine's friends more than her friends. Jeanine was getting along far more with Cate's friends than Cate herself. It was really ironic since her friends are the opposite of her. Cate's an obedient student, her friends as well, but they do tend to skip a few classes once or twice, kinda like what Jeanine and Mai have been doing once in a while.

See? Told you. She's totally different from Jeanine.

* * *

><p>"Anyway, what's your next class?" Mai asked.<p>

"Care of Magical Creatures." Jeanine answered casually. "You?"

"I can't remember. Probably Arithmacy." She admitted, obviously not making an effort to remember. It was kind of ironic since Mai's a prefect in her house and wasn't all that concerned with her class. –And yet she still manages to get O's. It's the same with Jeanine, only, her level of concern was normal.

Being a fifth year, we had the freedom to choose our electives. Me and Jeanine both chose Care of Magical Creatures and Divination since those two were considered to be the easiest among the rest of the electives, and it would give us more time to study for the major subjects. Mai on the other hand, chose Divination and Arithmacy. She claims that Arithmacy would be an ideal subject for her dream of becoming an arithmancer.

Right then and there, as we were at the third floor corridor, something pinched a part of my cheek that made half of what I was telling Mai and Jeanine, go muffled. And as usual, it was the Dynamic Duo.

I slapped the hand of the twin who had half my cheek in his fingers –which apparently belonged to Fred. How'd I know it was him? He dared to utter the dreaded name I feared to hear come out of his annoying mouth.

"What the heck are you doing?" I slapped Fred's hand away again and grimaced at his sight. Fred just winked back and smiled.

"Hey, Loves!" George greeted the three of us, and along with my friends was amused at my reaction.

"Hey, Fred! Hey, George!" Jeanine greeted back with her usual liveliness when talking to guys.

"So, where're you ladies headed to?" Fred randomly asked with his usual smirk on his annoying face.

Uh…. We're classmates and you're asking us that? "Care of Magical Creatures." I said simply, and started to walk towards the exit of the castle shaking my head.

I saw some Slytherin students waving to Mai that she usually hangs out with when she's not with us.

"Hey, I'm going with them if it's okay with you." Asked Mai coolly.

We all nodded and she wafted to the group of students. Of course it'd still look weird when us Gryffindors were seen with Slytherin people even if we are friends. Besides, we'd still be in some classes together anyway and it's good for Mai to hang out with her own house more aside from us.

"George, you haven't seen Harry, have you?" Jeanine suddenly asked with a smile on her face.

George shook his head and did a facepalm. "Jeez, Commez. How long is this going to go on?"

"Ha! More like, 'when is this going to be over?'" added Fred who was had just stuffed some kind of parchment in his pocket.

I laughed to Fred's comment. He did have a point there.

" . That's just so –SHIT! " Exclaimed Jeanine, who apparently cursed out in the open without realizing that Professor Sprout had just walked right by us.

"What?!" I alarmingly asked with a high tone.

"I left my book in the dormitory! I need to go get it!" she exclaimed, making the decision after digging through her bag the last time.

I scratched my head in pity. "Better hurry if ever, Jeanine. I'll go with you."

We like, had a long period of time to get our things prepared –well, I was prepared anyway, but you get the point. I was the type to bring everything with me so that I won't have the trouble of going back to the dorm.

Jeanine snapped her fingers and frowned. "Ugh, We won't make it in time. We'll be late for class!"

"George, you better go with Commez. You could show her the _shortcut_." Fred insisted George, pushing him and Jeanine to the direction of the castle's entrance.

"I'll cover for you, don't worry!" I assured Jeanine, who in turn, kissed me on the cheek to her appreciation and dashed away with George- now leaving me with Fred.

Why I said that was beyond my reason of understanding. Why did I even say that? Now I'm really stuck with Fred.

Oh. Joy.

* * *

><p>"So, James. How're you finding Hogwarts so far?" babbled Fred as he walked right next to me again.<p>

Ooookaaaayyyy….. No _Jamecey?_

I raised an eyebrow to myself and thought it was peculiar for him to even ask me that. "Well, it's okay so far." I guess he's just trying to have a decent conversation with me. Heck. Who am I to judge?

"That's good. You know, since the dementors are here wondering about, thought it ought to scare the mickey out of you."

So you're calling me a coward? "Are you calling me a coward?" I asked with knitted eyebrows. Little Git.

Fred backed away with a grin on his face and apologized with a peace sign formed in his fingers.

"I'm only kidding, loves!" Fred just had himself a strike two of his pinching fest. Though this time he had two hands literally grabbing my cheeks.

"UGH! Get your hands off me before I feed you to Uni- (wait, unicorns aren't carnivores) the Bowltruckles!" I threatened through gritted teeth and shoved him away.

"What is wrong with you? Are you on mushrooms or something?!" I scoffed and eventually started to chuckle to my last statement.

"Aww. You know, you're too cute, and no, I'm not." Fred just gave a small chuckle and winked his way out, leaving me a little flushed in the cheeks. " 'Cmon now."

As we were nearing our destination, I saw Adrian Pucey and his fellow Slytherin friends coming our way.

Oh shiz. Oh shiz. Oh shiz.

And OH SHIT to the fact that I'm with Fred Weasley. Yes. That's bad.

Gotta distract Fred from possible misunderstanding. Or worse…. "So…. Fred…"

"Hmm?"

Swallowing my pride, "I –uh…. (_Think woman! Think! Anything!) _Care to tell me about Oliver Wood?" my eyes shot up from what I just said.

I looked at Fred looking at me with a face of high curiosity and oddity. Can't blame him though.

"Interested in Wood, are we?" he joked back, giving me the don't-try-to-hide-it face.

Well, at least I got him under my trap. Muahahah. Oh shiz, Pucey's getting closer.

" . No, not really. I'm just curious –"

"—uh huh." I don't think he's buying it. Gotta make it less obvious.

"—How often do you guys train, anyway?" I asked, forcing myself not to talk back in order not to provoke him for anymore teasing while I was quickly shooting glances at Pucey.

"Hmm, almost everyday, really."

I grimaced and looked up to him.. "Wow. So it's true. What they say about Wood's Quidditch practice sessions –on how they're torture."

"Bloody yeah. But it's worth it anyway. Now that we've got Harry to increase our chances of winning even more." He took another breath. "Anyway. What career do you plan on pursuing?"

Come to think of it…"Well, I'm not really sure. Probably an Auror. I don't know yet. You?"

"Don't know yet. Me and George have been planning on opening a joke shop after we graduate."

That's no surprise at all. "Wow. I'm not surprised." I blinked and looked away. Pucey –Pucey…Hey! Where'd he go?

I looked around inconspicuously and saw Pucey taking a detour –clearly not going to pass us. What. A. Shame. Somehow, all that distracting talk with Fred wasn't as much of a waste as I thought it would. In fact, it felt rather normal. It felt so normal talking to this guy without him actually making fun of me or being his usual annoying self.

* * *

><p>"So, why do you even like Pucey, anyway?" Fred asked with some interest in his voice. He must've noticed Pucey passing by a little while ago, and hopefully he didn't have the intellect to catch up with what I was doing.<p>

I actually wanted to say that it's his eyes, the way that he looks at people… his smile… his laugh…. Oh, and have you seen his body? He's also Mr. Mysterious –what's not to like, Fred? But instead it was, "I guess I just find him attractive, that's all."

There was about a five second silence between us before he broke it off with, "I see."

"Why'd you ask?"

"No particular reason, really." I expected him to ask furthermore but he didn't.

"So how about you?" I asked, realizing that I never thought of being in this type of conversation with him.

It took him a while, thinking of what he was going to reply, but eventually he was starting to hesitate in telling me the answer. I figured it was probably awkward for him to tell me, so I added, "Hey, um… You don't have to tell me if you're not up to it."

He gave a sigh of relief. "Whew, thanks." Fred started to scratch the back of his head and… was he blushing? " –But I do like someone… But I think I'm oblivious to –"

"—Wait, Fred, you're not gay, are you?" I inquired all of a sudden just to be sure he wasn't referring to a boy.

Fred's eyes shot up and gave a disbelief laugh. "No, of course not! I like a girl for your information!"

Just making sure, Fred. Just making sure.

I laughed at him and stuck out my tongue. "Right. So tell me about her then." I dared him. "Wait, you've mentioned that you're oblivious to her?" I became interested and wanted to know more while we're at it. It never crossed my mind that a Weasley twin would actually like someone and sad to say for him, that girl has the faintest idea. I mean, almost _everybody _knows the twins. I wonder who that oblivious girl is.

"Yeap." He cocked his eyebrow. "She has no idea I like her." He said with contentment. It even looked as if he was happy that the girl he likes doesn't want her to know.

"I don't get it…. And you're happy about that? It doesn't add up." I asked bewildered by his response. Who in merlin's beard would be happy about that? This guy is so bizarre.

"Yes. I am, actually." He replied not looking at me. But I saw a smile on his face as he said that. He started taking out his book from his bag. I've come back to the sense that we were already at Hagrid's and once again, I didn't notice that we've reached our destination.

" Alrigh' now, listen' up!" Hagrid spoke in his usual warm and cheery voice. "Today, yer in for a treat! And I really mean that! We'll be feedin' them Bowtruckles and you'all see for yerselves' what treats they like specifically."

* * *

><p>Jeanine and George appeared right behind me, panting. "M-made….it…" A panting George said through his breath.<p>

"That was quick!" I said to the both of them.

It's a good thing Fred and I were at the end, otherwise Hagrid would've noticed the two of them almost late.

Not that he gives detentions or anything.

" Right. C'mon you lot!" Hagrid exclaimed excitedly.

It's also good that we were at the near end. I can pester Fred for the information I'm eager to obtain. No one will notice us at that rate.

I don't usually pester people other than Jeanine and Mai, but this was hot gossip even for me.

While heading deeper into the forest, I looked around for some prying eyes –aside from George and Jeanine. But they seemed to be in a conversation, so let's set them both aside for now. Seeing that no one would notice us right away, I walked behind Fred and tugged his sleeve and pulled his arm, making him lean over a bit to his side without hesitation, indicating that his attention was what I was going to say.

"Hey, why were you happy that she doesn't have a clue of your feelings anyway?" I whispered skeptically.

Not exactly near the answers I wanted Fred to say…. "It's a secret, Jamecey." He said casually, but in a stern way.

"At least a clue? You know I won't tell Jeanine and the others." I bargained. Man, why can't he just tell me? I mean I told him _why_ I liked Pucey. Fred crossed his arms and shook his head playfully.

Fine. You won't tell me? FINE. "FINE. It's not like I'll die without me knowing." Which was true. I crossed my arms along with a pout on my face and made my way to Jeanine who was now at the front with George.

I don't know if it was just me, but I swear I heard a small chuckle escape from Fred. All of a sudden, I felt a pull on my arm. Fred's face was only inches from mine before he whispered to my ear, "Let's just say, it's better if she doesn't know."

I cautiously looked at his face. He had that playful look plastered on his face. I slightly blushed from the closeness of our faces. "- Yeah, you've said that a hundred times. But why?"

He patted me on the head and replied,

"It's better if you don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HEEEY! Hope you all liked this chapter! The first part I didn't really enjoy that much, but the last part, I definitely liked! 3 Anyway, please review and comment! They are highly appreciated and they would definitely be a motivation for me to write some more! **

**Anyway, by now, I'm guessing you're all wondering what Elizabeth and her friends look like. In the upcoming chapters, (which would be soon) I'll describe what Elizabeth and her friends look like. So basically, for Elizabeth, just go on google or yahoo and type Nina Dobrev. Or Elena Gilbert. That's what she looks like. :) Oh, and I'm not really much of a fan of the VD. But I do enjoy their show. I just find Nina pretty. :D **


	9. OWLs and Annoyance

"O.W.L.s will let you take up N.E.W.T.S to your desired career. So I highly suggest you all do well and prepare for them. –" O.W.L.s were mostly the favored topic among teachers with fifth year students. Since we're in our fifth year, it's that time of the year when all the teachers are finally agreeing on one thing without hexing each other as to who is right and all mighty superior when it comes to helping us students pick our careers. Yes, this is definitely the time of the year –And I'm not being _that_ sarcastic when I'm saying this –all get to choose that slave awaited _career _we'd want to have when we've graduated.

It started to get annoying when they all seemed to repeat each others' speeches.

O.W.L.s are that important this, O.W.L.s are required that!

Please. I think a muggle student should recommend a teacher to get one of those tape recordy thing so that they could just record their speech while they're at it? You know, to save the other teachers' the trouble of reminding us again and to save us the misery of jabbing our quills into our ears to prevent any more nagging.

Much to our relief, Professor McGonagall, was the _only _teacher to not re-explain to us the purpose and importance of O.W.L.S; instead, she went on with her lessons, which were vanishing spells. Mai and Jeanine managed to vanish their rat completely. While I didn't even get close to get the rat's tail to vanish. _Remind me to ask help from them one of these days._

Aside from that, I seem to have made myself a smirking, slash, sneering toy to others. I keep getting funny looks from people whenever Pucey's around.

And the thing is, it mostly came from the Slytherins; under the mastermind of no other than _the _Draco Malfoy.

_Draco Malfoy –_A little boy two years younger than me.

I _cannot_ believe it.

There's only one person behind this –FRED.

Or Jeanine

Or Mai.

I made an effort to ignore the little boy and his poor act of what I would like to call –_attention._

* * *

><p>"Hey, James! Enjoying that <em>JUICY<em> apple?"

I flinched after taking a bite from the apple I was eating and turned my back only to see most of the Slytherin table sniggering and giving me funny looks while glancing at Pucey.

_Bastards. Do they know as well? …Oh merlin._

I shot him a disgusted look and turned my back on him; sulking, clapping my hand on my forehead as it slid halfway covering half of my face as one of my eyes was now peeking through my fingers, hoping no one else could notice.

From behind, I can hear Mai ranting something to Draco, but I was too embarrassed to look back and see what it was about.

"Little Jerk." I mumbled to Jeanine and to Harry –who was seated right next to Jeanine, trying to finish some sort of homework of his.

"Bloody bloke's a menace" Ron, who was seated next to me, looked behind him.

"Picking on someone two years older than him! How low can you get?" Hermione said sternly, shaking her head in disappointment and disgust, returning her eyes to her books.

I can imagine the torture these three have been through considering they've been in Malfoy's reign since their first year.

"Just ignore him. If you don't mind me asking, do you really fancy Pucey?" Harry asked cautiously.

Mentally, I felt my eyes shoot out, surprised and edgy of what I was just asked.

_You dare ask me this?_

Well, since it was Potter, I guess I could trust him –considering the stories Jeanine kept telling me about him endlessly. I looked around for prying eyes and leaned in a little closer to him and whispered,

"Yeah. Sort of."

Harry nodded and surprisingly, he didn't ask any more questions about it. He and Ron went on in persuading Hermione to give them the answers to their homework. I heard some more laughing behind my back. I was keeping my cool, knowing for a fact that it was those rotten Slytherin kids. Particularly Malfoy.

_Don't stoop to his level…_

_Just think of happy thoughts._

_Let's see, either throw him in the Black Lake and watch him get devoured by the things that live there….. _

I faced back to Jeanine who was now helping herself to some chicken. "So, what's our next class after lunch again?"

I ridiculed her when she took a sip from her goblet and her cheeks puffed up from the food and water that was stuffed in her mouth.

Finally she swallowed and replied, "I think it's History of Magic."

"OI! SLYTHERIN LOVER!"

_Or ... I wonder what would happen if he had a little "accident" when going down the moving staircases while I was behind him…._

"WHAT'S AFTER THAT?" I asked with a slightly higher perky pitch, trying to ignore and block out Malfoy's teasings. _Stupid kid._

Jeanine probably sensed what I was trying to do because she acted as if she didn't hear anything else besides my voice. "Dunno, probably Defense Against the Dark Arts. We can ask our classmates later."

Sadly, I'm still not familiarized with my ever hectic schedule.

" –Oi! Commez! Mudblood friend of James!"

Did I just hear that? _Mudblood? _That's it… the rotten kid's going to get himself shoved _and_ thrown. How dare he call Jeanine a Mudblood?! I mean, sure she's Half-blood; both of her parents are! It's not like she has non-magical parents. As far as I remember, Mudblood means you came from non-magical parents! But she didn't!_ Draco, you seriously need to work on the terms you call people and take the time to actually KNOW what they mean._

My eyes slowly met Jeanine's. And as creepy at it sounds, she was laughing.

_Laughing._

She was laughing with –or what seemed to look like –_at_ Harry, taking into account Jeanine was looking at Harry while laughing like a crack head. This gave me the understanding that she took Malfoy's mocking as a joke and she's not about to crack.

"Oi Potter! Better not faint from the dementor during Quidditch! Or else you'll have me marrying my broomstick!"

_Draco, if you're literally going to do that, I don't think no one and I mean no one whether in their right mind or not WOULD actually mind you do that. _Shaking our heads in disgust for Draco Malfoy's thickness, I felt a sudden pat on my head from one of the redheads behind me.

It was Fred –or George…. No wait…. I don't know which. Though I'll just assume it's Fred since he's the twin that usually has some actual physical contact with me if not anything verbally directed to me.

"Mental he is, if you ask me, George." Fred said, now grabbing himself some pumpkin pie and taking a seat right next to me.

"Right you are, Fred" George replied, sitting across the table, picking on Hermione's hair.

Pedophile alert!

George turned to Jeanine and asked, pointing to some Slytherins behind him. "Jeanine, want to join us for some Slytherin _explosion_ fun?"

Jeanine smiled devilishly along with her scheming eyes and willingly agreed. She was usually the feisty and daring one among the three of us girls. Mai _would_ probably join if it wasn't for the risk of getting herself caught by a fellow Slytherin.

"You're both mental! Drag my friend into your crazy ideas? And what if you get caught?" I retorted, obviously stating to them the consequence of their future shenanigans.

The three of them gave me skeptical looks, as if they thought I didn't know what I was saying. Fred and George even gave a sarcastic gasp and a remarkably fake heart attack.

Jeanine laughed, "She's just _oh so _innocent and nice. Give her a break!"

"She can come too if she wants." Informed George. "And since _when_ have _we_ been caught Fred?" George asked Fred as if he was trying to make a point.

As much as I'm highly amused and tempted to sign up with the devils –tweedle dumb, and tweedle dumber –even I'm not that dense to jeopardize my stay in school, nor my reputation! –That's if I even consider having one since I'm just new.

Fred gave a sardonic curious look as he was tapping his face with his finger and looking around pretending to think. "Don't reckon' we've ever been caught –especially by a prefect. Am I right, _Jeanine._"

_Oh yeah…. Jeanine. _

How Jeanine is never caught for sometimes getting herself involved with the twins' pranks is something I can never explain.

Fred was now in an arrogant smirk that I hate to admit most girls would probably kill for. (According to some Ravenclaw girl I heard mention before) Well he has the looks despite his twisted personality. "Well – not like there's any proof we were behind it."

Then Fred leaned in closer to me, gesturing he was going to say something in discreet. I leaned in a little closer to hear what he was going to say. "Neither will I be caught doing this…"

* * *

><p>Caught off guard, I heard some sort of sniffing sound near my neck and I rapidly shunned away from him, bumping Ron –causing him to spill some of his juice.<p>

"Sorry Ron!" I took out a napkin and wiped some of the spilled juice off him.

Jeanine and George both started to burst in laughter while Fred on the other hand looked like he just got himself an early Christmas present.

Gits.

I turned to Fred and barked, "What the hell Fred?!"

Fred had that arrogant smirk on his face again. _Someone oughta slap that off your face._ I turned back to Ron and returned to helping him wipe off the juice on his robes.

Embarrassed enough as it is, I didn't make eye contact to anyone but Ron's robes.

_Please don't let Pucey see this. Please don't let Pucey see this! _But I was pretty sure Pucey saw what happened since we started to hear further jeering from the Slytherin table. Embarrassing much? _This really is my lucky day now, isn't it? Now he's gonna think I'm a total klutz. _

"Wait just a minute!" Fred snarled behind me and turned me around.

I grunted. "What do you want _now?_" Feeling tired and ticked off as of now, I could already feel my hair starting to frizz up and go haywire from the movements I keep making.

"George, hand me that goblet, will you?" Requested Fred.

"Right away, mate."

George handed over the goblet beside him and as he handed it to Fred, they both grinned and had that sadistic look on their face. At first I thought he was going to do something _normal, _but this time he was officially now on my list of mentally disturbed students at Hogwarts _and _his name _just_ got bigger on my hex list.

Fred _poured_ the entire goblet onto his robes and still had a smile on his face.

My mouth fell open, Jeanine's eyes shot out, Ron and Hermione's face were in disgust while Harry's was with amusement. People were even starting to give us funny looks.

_Yeah that's right. That's the way to do it. Cause more attention to yourself._

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?!" Ron yelled at his brother who was now more drenched than he was.

The humiliating meter was now going overboard. I looked around and people were starting to whisper to each other.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" I whispered back roughly, trying to avoid myself from exploding in public. My temper was now rising as it pissed me off to even look at him.

_This guy is mental! What the hell did I do to deserve this?!_

"See, the only Weasley you can look out for is already right in front of you!" and Fred stared right into my eyes with a smirk.

I stared back but then looked away.

What the…. "What. THE. –" I mumbled to myself.

…That would probably be sweet if it wasn't mixed with a deranged act.

Hold on, what the hell am I even thinking?!

Jeanine awed while George made a kissing face.

"Oh. So that would mean the both of us, Fred?"_ Disgusting much?_ "Dunno –I'm not really a fan of skinny girls. But she's an exception." _What the hell?_

Jeanine scowled, "Oh, right. Am what am I? Dumbledore's elf?"

Fred added, "She has a point though. George, you can have Commez here."

Harry looked amazed while Ron was creeped out. I admit, this made me shut up and calm down. _Dammit Fred. –And George._

Fred looked at me with his egotistical smile as if he was expecting something to happen. I narrowed my eyes and let out a sigh of disbelief. _What, were you expecting me to clean you up like Ron? HA! Nice try! I'll make you –_

Disappointed, he gave a playful pout and turned to George. They stood up, grabbed some few sweets and waved goodbye to us.

Fred bended over and this time I was trying to avoid him for any further scheme he might be planning.

"You smell nice by the way." He gave a small wink and pulled away and turned on his heel without looking back, leaving me in a slight shade of red. _Perv._

"Be seeing you lot!" he shouted. I didn't take my eyes off Fred and George who were now starting to break into small fits of laughter as they kept on looking back.

_Creep! He's mental! They both are! _

Remind me again why I thought he was okay?

These are the times I'd actually want to hide under a rock and wait for the next few days to pass by. Seriously.

Fred, no –the Twins –no, it's Fred. Fred.

I think all the incoherent words I know isn't enough to even describe him.

I took a bite at my toast and rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth!" Jeanine suddenly spoke through a hoarse voice.<p>

I replied with a low voice, "What?"

Her eyes were signaling to my left, telling me to look. I turned my head behind me and saw Oliver Wood walking towards us.

Ugh… not now.

"Hey." He said politely to me then nodded at Jeanine. Jeanine greeted him back and looked at us both with a smirk on her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

I couldn't reply with my voice since there was something inside my mouth so I nodded and smiled.

"Don't mind them both. And don't worry, I'll give them a good fourteen lap's later. So, uh, we'll have lessons later, same time. Alright?"

I still couldn't reply since it was taking me forever to chew and swallow my food, so I gave him a curtly nod, and he reciprocated before getting his things and disappearing from the Great Hall.

Jeanine looked at me expectantly and retorted. "Why didn't you say anything to him?!"

Seriously?

I swallowed and snapped back. "There was something in my mouth! I can't exactly blurt out words now can I?"

She laughed at herself and apologized, "Oh, right… My bad!" she continued, "But, awwww…. He actually came here to ask if you were okay."

I turned to hide a smile escaping my lips. "No he wasn't." I looked at her again, after making sure another smile wasn't going to form. "He's just reminding me about our lessons, and I'm sure he saw what happened earlier. So it's pretty normal to be asking me that."

"Whatever you say, Elizabeth." She said amusingly. "Anyway, I wanna go with you again,"

She then turned to Harry, "Hey, Harry, Wood won't mind if I watch right?"

Harry looked as if he didn't know if what he was going to say would be a good thing. But eventually the words, "I think so" came out.

"I'll take that as a no."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HEEY! So, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Anyway, by now you guys must be noticing something. Tell me what it is though, I'd like to see if you've noticed it. So, yeah, the more comments I get regarding their opinions, I'll be dropping some clues as to what's going to happen in the future. 3 Heck, even I'm excited. I've been living in this little fanfic of mine. It's starting to get distracting really. :))) Anyway, tell me what you think! Comments and suggestion are highly appreciated! 3**


End file.
